


"Come on baby, put on a show"

by bakugohoex



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biting, Choking, Consensual Sex, F/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Praise Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakugohoex/pseuds/bakugohoex
Summary: In which whilst you and Eren are getting intimate, your roommate arrives with a couple of friends, Eren aware decides to make it a show to make them know who you truly belong too.
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Eren Yeager/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	"Come on baby, put on a show"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of just posting my nsfw work on here bruh idk but this is an old post from my Tumblr, and yeah once again, I use Tumblr more than I use AO3.

The arch of your back was felt as you bounced against his cock, his hand in your hair pulling your head away from his body. You were a moaning mess moving up and down on his thick cock, a simple movie night in your apartment had led to being stuffed by your boyfriend. “Keep going baby.” Eren whispered, you saw how your own hands rested against his bare chest, feeling every muscle underneath your fingers.

“Dadd…” Unable to speak, you kept on bouncing, trying to keep a pace, his previous words ringed in your head. _You’re the one who started this, you’re going to do all the work yourself._ It had been teasing but all he did was wrap his hand around your hair in a tight grip, he loved seeing you work to get fucked. Work to satisfy yourself like the slut you were, his other hand gripped your waist, watching you with his intoxicating ember eyes. 

You always admired how attractive the boy truly was, the way he’d come from the gym with a sweaty body and hair tied up always melted you. Even at parties, with the sweatshirts and trousers he was always catching girls eyes. But even then, his gaze always fixated on you, but in this moment, he lazily watched you try and cum with your own movements. It was unsuccessful but he found it amusing a smirk plastered on his face.

His hair fell down to his shoulders and you wanted to grab it to make him fuck you. But he kept your hands just skimming the bottom of his hair, it was sweaty, and the air filled with the sound of you bouncing and the smell of salty sweat and cum. “One more minute, and then I’ll fuck you.”

He needed to make you suffer a while more, he saw you struggle each time you lifted your body up he saw you struggle to fit his length back into your velvety. Leaning further back on the chair, he saw the clock next to the front door, watching the red hand tick away towards the 12. His hand had let go of your hair as he put both against the arm rest, turning to see how your body arched to accommodate his length. He wanted to relive this moment forever, the sound of your mewls and moaning out his name, the lewd thoughts you were probably thinking, he wanted to stay like this forever. 

“You did such a good job.” He praised giving a lock lick down the side of your neck, it sent a shiver as he brought himself further inside of your walls. You had been tight going down on him but now he could feel himself crushed between your walls even more as he lifted his hips into you. “Let daddy do the work now.” 

You allowed himself to thrust his hips into your sore cunt, the way his fingers tightly gripped into your sides, the flesh between his fingers leading purple bruises. His mouth went to your breasts, sucking on your tits, leaving a swirl of saliva around each one, before biting against the muscle. He watched how moving bruises erupted from his sucking, moving up your chest to your collar and neck. 

With each thrust his hand kept firm, hearing your moans again, “Ere…please…fas…faster.” Your begging always sent him wild, knowing his pretty girl was begging to be cummed into, begging to feel all of him. He thrusts upwards making sure to hit the back of your uterus, he heard muffled moans as his gaze continued biting and sucking at your collarbone.

His eyes fixated on the door, seeing the handle shake. He ignored it groaning into your ear, “such a good girl, doing so well.” He nibbled at your ear lobe, his mouth sucking on your neck but yet again his eyes fixated on the door handle. 

He knew someone was touching it, someone was trying to get in. That was one thing he hated about this apartment, it wasn’t home for him, you lived here with your roommate, your male roommate. Some guy who had known you and Jean when you were kids, the guy had supposed to move in with Jean, but the horse face had gotten his own apartment and you were your friends only option. 

He might hate the guy, but he knew he could use this moment. It may have been petty, but he didn’t care, he continued to thrust upwards, one hand moving to massage your breast and the other to grab your neck. The squeezing of both hands letting your body stay loose against his own, you moaned a “Eren”, a sound he would never forget just as the door opened. 

They had been talking which in your high you hadn’t heard through the thrusting and groans from Eren. Your roommate and his two friends stopped in their steps, eyes widening at the sight of you getting fucked raw by Eren. Eren’s gaze from your neck moved to the three men, he didn’t care, continuing to thrust into you, “Ere… more” You moaned again still unaware of others present.

He smirked at the three men, watching how even if they wanted to, their faces remained fixated on your own body. They watched how you were being used, how the smell of your slick filled the room, how you bounced along with the thrusts upwards. “Fuck…you’re doing so well, who’s pussy does this belong too?” Looking dead eyed at the three men, he asked the question. He wanted them to hear your answers, wanted them to see how you were his. 

“You…your daddy.” You gave out a lengthy moan, he saw the tightness of the three men’s jeans, your roommate had become red at the fact he was watching his childhood friend getting fucked mercilessly. “Cum…please”

A coil had erupted in your stomach, needing a release. “You gonna cum for me.” You nodded, as he planted his hands back onto your hips gripping you tightly as he thrusted upwards, hitting every inch of you. “Fuck…baby, I…I…” Eren had felt his own cum arrive, needing to cum inside that pretty cunt of yours. 

“Agh, Eren.” You moaned out your eyes having rolled to the back of your head, his hand gripped your hair bringing your head closer, he gave one sly look at the three men who had been frozen for the past minutes. The stray hairs around his face were pressed against your face, as he pulled you in for a kiss.

Sucking your tongue, mixing saliva with one another, he let out a groan as you breathed out heavily. He gave a smirk having let go of your mouth and giving a whisper, **“come on baby, put on a show”** You were confused but at the feeling of him thrusting deeper in you, you moaned with your white cum having gushed out onto his cock. Cum was smelt through the air, but even then, you still hadn’t noticed the men watching, his previous comment having been dismissed, but Eren knew you’d probably kill him later, but he didn’t care. 

The feeling of knowing that these men were almost wishing they could be him made him want to fuck you even harder. His lips reattached to yours, twirling his tongue in your mouth, before groaning, the feeling of thrusting through the slick and cum, “fuck…Y/n.” He saw his cum spurt inside your cunt, the way your stomach bulged at the feeling of his cum inside of you. 

“You did such a good job.” He praised, giving a kiss to the side of your head, you smiled at him, resting your head against his chest. 

“I love you.” You whisper tiredly.

“I love you too.” He caressed your hair, his cock still deep inside of your warm cunt, he could almost see the cum drip down your leg. “Shows over.”

The three men got out of there gaze, wide eyed with red faces having intruded in a private moment. They had been so enticed by Eren’s glare at them, that they had stayed, you tilted your head looking at the three men, you looked confused before pressing your chest against Eren’s chest to make sure you were at least covered. 

“No point trying to hide it now baby.” Eren teased, you had regained some knowledge of some sorts, a glare across your face. 

“How long have they been there?” The question was directed to your boyfriend, he smirked watching how you glared at the three men who turned around. Grabbing your clothes and wearing it knowing you’d have to clean yourself afterwards, “Eren.” 

Eren looked at you with a grin, “I had to make sure they knew you were mine.”

“Not like this.” He wore his clothes, watching at your angry self. 

“I’ll make it up to you.” He went up to your body, his much taller frame, nuzzling his head into your neck. Soft kisses across your neck before he spoke, “we can do whatever you want.”

“Whatever I want?” You gleam out like a school child.

“Whatever you want?” He repeated, grabbing your waist and allowing his whole body to lean against your shorter frame. 

“I’m so sorry.” Your roommate spoke feeling embarrassed about it all. 

You shook your head knowing that there was always a chance of it occurring, the two men he had been with had refused to meet your gaze. You laughed seeing the bulge through their own jeans, “round two?” You whispered to Eren, he looked at you eagerly, knowing what you were doing. “Come on, baby.” You took his hand taking him away from the living room and to your room.

Your roommate had understood what you were doing and rolled his eyes at you, “I’m sorry for what just happened and what’s going to happen.” He spoke to his friends; they had tried to get comfortable doing what they had come to do in the first place. But the sound of your moans and groans coming from the other room had made them both suffer under the constriction of their jeans. You and Eren truly were the same person, the excitement of them hearing having made it a very long night. 


End file.
